garofandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubasa Yamagatana
Tsubasa Yamagatana is a Makai Knight and successor to the title of Dan the Midnight Sun Knight in the events of Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun, Makai Flash Knight, Demon Dragon of the Blue Cries, and Makai Tales. Tsubasa is the older brother to young Priestess Rin Yamagatana and the very descendant of the Makai Knight that defeated Legules 1,000 years ago. He was the protector of the Kantai but was later replaced by his former student, Hyuga. Personality & Character He is a strict and "by the book" type of guy. As Jabi would describe him, a "stick in the mud." He's considered to be the 3rd strongest knight of his time as he lost a duel to Rei (2nd only to Garo). Living and training most of his life in Kantai, Tsubasa is the least experienced knight when it comes to modern life and typical social customs. Being part of the conservative makai society, Tsubasa's attitudes and mannerisms are part of an older generation. So out of touch with the modern world that Jabi had to guide him when he visited the city. Although old-fashioned, he's also a dependable ally of Golden Knight Garo. Originally angry and controlling, Tsubasa's experiences have changed him and made him more friendly. In the events of Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun, he explains he discarded his emotions make him stronger. However, after a heart to heart talk with Kouga, about his reasons for living as a protector, he emotionally admits that Rin means the world to him. He respects strength and deeds through action. Although a strict person, he has a deep sense of responsibility and love for the people in his life. So much that he would venture out of his comfort zone and explore the city to find a long lost friend and mourned his passing. Because of his old-fashioned attitudes, it can be hard for him to be honest about his feelings at times. He prefers to show his feelings through action than talking about it. A weakness though is Tsubasa's quick nature to give up on people. He tends to presume the worst about a person's fate when fallen to darkness. Although a devoted protector, he doesn't believe a person can be saved so easily and prefers a quick ending. He tried to kill his own sister when he thought she would fall into darkness without exhausting alternatives. However, his time with Garo has made him more optimistic, merciful, and patient with people. Overall though, he's a reserved person with a strong will to protect humanity. Skills & Abilities *'Makai Knight Training': Trained within the Hidden Forrest of Kantai, Tsubasa trained and became one of the strongest titled knights of his time. During a combat tournament, he proved he's the third strongest as he lost to Rei. *'Limited Magical Training': Living amongst priests, Tsubasa acquired a levitation earring and he can use its power to levitate objects. It's unclear can he use other magics, but he does have minor experience in directing magical energy. Tools & Equipment *'Midnight Sun Spear' (白夜槍, Byakuyasō): He wields a bō/spear type Makai Spear (魔戒槍, Makaisō) as his weapon. The spearhead tip can extend in and out from its rod by the touch of a switch. When he transforms into Dan, the Makai Spear is also transformed into a double-head spear weapon. **'Dan Armor' As a Makai Knight, Tsubasa is given the title of The Midnight Sun Knight. With this, he can don the Dan Makai Armor. He does this by pointing Midnight Sun Spear up, and drawing a circle in the air. The circle opens a portal where the armor descends and equips on him, completing the transformation. Tsubasa also has a variation of summoning his armor where he draws a circle in front of him as he attacks with his spear, equipping the armor while striking. *'Levitation Earring': On the left side of Tsubasa's ear is an enchanted dagger-like earring. When struck with his fingers, it activates its levitation spell. All Tsubasa needs to do is to direct his hand to the object he wants to levitate. During combat, he uses it to float smaller rocks and sends a volley of them towards its intended target(s). He can also use it to levitate people. During instances where he's falling, Tsubasa can use it to break his and anyone falling with him to save them. How strong the magic is unknown, but it the heaviest Tsubasa has levitated was two people. *[[Goruba|'Goruba']]: His magical bracelet, the Madōgu act as his darkness sensor and adviser in battle. Ironically, Goruba is more adjusted to the times than his owner. History Early Days Tsubasa is part of a long bloodline of guardians that watched over the Hidden Forrest of Kantai. He is an orphan and is survived by his young sister, Rin. His mother was a priestess and died from a Horror attack. How his father died is unknown, but since it's established that the Yamagatana bloodline has a long history of transferring their armor to their heirs, it is presumed Tsubasa's father died from facing a Horror as well. Desiring strength to protect that matters to him, Tsubasa hardened his heart and adhere to strict conduct. However, his attitude made him impersonal to those around him. Despite his tough exterior and control issues, he was still a strong knight and was entrusted with protecting Kantai as well as teaching fledgling knights to become the next generation of Makai Knights. He was training Akatsuki and Hyuga before the events of Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun. Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun Tsubasa watches over the spiritual district of Kantai and has two disciples, Hyuga and Akatsuki. Upon Garo's arrival to Kantai, Kouga defended himself against these two disciples because his appearance in Kantai was not expected. Tsubasa came to defend his disciples and became frustrated with no answers from Kouga. They fought and Tsubasa was able to display his fighting abilities are on par with Kouga and even able to use magic by using his magical earring. The fight was halted when Rin levitated a stone against him. Tsubasa didn't take it well when Rin was against him. Priestess Garai intervened in the fight and asked Tsubasa to allow Kouga to pass to save Jabi. Tsubasa insisted that this mission should be his as he's the Makai Knight of Kantai, but Garai didn't allow him as its Priest Amon's will. Tsubasa was furious, but he couldn't do anything about it. He warned Kouga that he never sanctioned this and then walked away with his disciples. After Garo saved Jabi, Kouga had a meeting with Garai and the priestesses about Legules' return and relevance between the Demon Suppression Ceremony with the Phosphorus Arrow. Tsubasa wasn't pleased to know Jabi was brought back to life, claiming her to be undead. Jabi forces Tsubasa to feel her breast and breath to make him understand she's very much alive. Tsubasa's conservative nature made him very uncomfortable when he got that close to Jabi. Kouga tried to reason with him, telling him the threat of Legules, but both Tsubasa and Goruba arrogantly believe they alone can handle the situation without them. After that argument was settled, they went to examine the Phosphorus Arrow in preparation for the White Night ritual that Legules has come to ruin. Still controlling, Tsubasa demanded Jabi not to touch the arrow. However, Jabi ignored him and discovered the arrow's power has diminished and needs to be replenished. Still wanting things to go his way, Kouga reasoned he has his own way of doing things. Tsubasa reluctantly agreed to watch the temple until Jabi completed recharging arrow. Rei, Kouga, and Tsubasa guarded temple until nightfall. During the night, Legules attacked and almost successfully broke through the knights' defense until Garo critically injured Legules and he retreated. Unknown to the group, Legules possessed Goruba and patiently waited for his chance to strike. Rin was injured during the fight. Legules had the upper-hand and stripped Tsubasa of his armor. About to strike down his arm, Rin interfered by levitating a stone against him. Legules attacked with his serpent tongue against Rin, but Garo intervened. Although Garo blocked the brunt of the attack, a piece of Legules' tongue struck into Rin's left arm. Without the Barankas Fruit, Tsubasa felt it was better to end her life as a mercy kill. Better to kill her now than allow her to become an agent of Legules. However, Jabi offered to save Rin's life by performing a dangerous method of blood transfusion to dilute the poison with her body and Madō Flames. Mentally and emotionally disturbed by recent events, Tsubasa felt helpless and sought Goruba for advice. However, Kouga and Rei came to talk instead. Still stubborn, Tsubasa didn't want either of the two to meddle in his affairs. The two encouraged him to see Rin, but he refused. Tsubasa claimed he discarded his emotions when he decided to become a knight. He believes this is the way to become stronger as siblings. However, Kouga wondered what was Tsubasa fighting for? Who must he protect? It should be the person most important to him. Kouga reminded him that Rin loves him and faced Legules because of Tsubasa. Kouga questions Tsubasa's priorities as to who he should be protecting. Tsubasa finally realized that discarding his feelings was wrong. Fortunately, Jabi managed to save Rin in time. Tsubasa emotionally embraced Rin and apologized to Jabi for his rudeness towards her. Moments after the siblings reunited, Legules appeared to stole the arrow and kidnapped Rin. With Goruba back in control, he informed everyone that Legules intends to use Rin as a sacrifice during the ceremony to plunge the world into darkness. Silva discovered that Legules has ran off to the Naraku Forest. Desperate to save Rin, Tsubasa pleaded Kouga to help him save Rin. Tsubasa, Rei, Kouga, and Jabi rushed to the Naraku Forest to rescue Rin. The knights found Legules and faced him. Despite three of the strongest knights present, Legules single-handedly defeated the three of them. Impatient due to time, he had his minions handle the knights while he prepares to sacrifice Rin. Kouga and Jabi managed to make it to the prayer stone to delay Legules from hurting Rin. Tsubasa and Rei remain stuck at their position, defending overwhelming numbers of Karakuri. The situation looked bleak as the eclipse happened and the barrier to the Makai world opens. Kouga and Jabi were losing and Garo was infested. In a last-ditch effort, Garo used the power of the arrow to purify himself of the infestation and became Phosphorous Garo. Kouga threw the arrow to slay both Legules and destroy the barrier to complete the ceremony. The battle was won, all of Legules' minions are gone and everyone rejoices in their victory. With the barrier broken, light is returned to the world. Tsubasa had the chance to properly express his feelings to Rin. To show Tsubasa her feelings, Rin created a spell that emits light butterflies to evoke happiness. It was the first time in a long time Tsubasa smiled, Rin made him feel happy. In the aftermath of things, everyone parted ways. However, Jabi decided to stay behind and train Rin, Tsubasa approves. Flash Knight The in the events of Flash Knight, several years have now passed and Tsubasa's students have graduated from training. A mysterious Red Masked Priest has cursed all the Makai Knights. Tsubasa was one of the cursed and how whenever he activates his armor, it causes him pain. Despite being a knight hurts him, he continues to fight. Cursed & Saving Baron Thunder Knight Baron, Wataru Shijima, has suffered darkness corruption within him due to his cursed mark. Tsubasa's former student, Hyuga, faced Wataru, but was defeated and severely injured. When Tsubasa learned of this, he took charge and hunted Wataru. Tsubasa was prepared to cut him down, but Wataru won't go down without a fight. A knight of The Senate, Wataru's strength is not to be underestimated. His powerful charged strikes made it difficult for Tsubasa to fight without forced to defend himself. Things got harder when Wataru activated Baron and Tsubasa was in too much pain to summon Dan. Fortunately, Kouga and Leo intervened to force Wataru to retreat. Taken back to the Senate medical area, Leo treated and tempered some of Tsubasa's pain, but couldn't do much about the mark. Everyone is aware that excessive use of their armor will shave their live and Goruba wasn't sure was there much life Tsubasa could give. Tsubasa awakened and wondered why Kouga didn't strike Wataru down and recited their own rules about cutting down corrupted knights. Kouga didn't explain that Wataru was his former teacher, but believed Wataru's corruption is unclear. Leo reasoned Wataru has a son, a slain corrupted knight would be devastating for the boy. However, Tsubasa didn't want to hear it from a person who wasn't a knight (unknown to Tsubasa, Leo is one) and left. As Kouga got ready to head out to face Wataru, Tsubasa wanted to join the hunt as well as he believes Kouga won't do what's necessary. However, Kouga wants Tsubasa to remain at the Senate grounds as he's in no shape to fight. Kouga grabbed and shoved Tsubasa and he was already in severe pain and struggled to get up. As Tsubasa stumbled to get up, he suggested he'll deal with Wataru and Kouga should focus on resolving their cursed mark. Tsubasa admitted he doesn't fear death, but expressed his fear for humanity as the knights will fall and humanity as well. However, Kouga tells him not to give up and he'll find a solution to their problem. It was then, Hyuga awakened from his injuries and explained Wataru stabbed himself in the leg when attempting to cut him down. Although this suggested he wasn't beyond redemption, Tsubasa still believed it's better to cut him down. However, Kouga strongly believed if there was even a chance to save Wataru, he should try. After finding Wataru hiding out in a cave, Kouga and Leo faced him in combat. Leo used a magical tag to attack Baron, but he repelled the attack and everyone exploded out of the cave. Tsubasa trailed Kouga and he used his levitation spell to break their fall. Against Kouga's advice, Tsubasa charged down the cliff, activating Dan. Garo had to remind Dan no killing and Tsubasa promised to use the blunt side of his spear to fight him. As the fight continued, the three knights were thrown to the ground. Dan took the opportunity to tackle him and hold him down. Tsubasa told Garo to strike through him to reset his armor. The gamble worked and the armor was lifted. Although just impaled by Garoken, Tsubasa was able to move and wondered did the good side of Wataru survive. In the aftermath, Wataru was saved and Tsubasa was treated for his injuries. He credits Kouga for his sword skills as he successfully struck through him without hitting his vitals. Kouga reminded Tsubasa he's still got Rin to look after, but Tsubasa remarked she's the little sister to a knight; she's prepared for his death. However, Tsubasa promised he won't die. Sigma's Ultimatum & Aiding Garo Sometime later, Sigma revealed himself and warned the Makai Knights are nearing their end. He gave the knights an ultimatum: they will gather at the senate-house to give up their armors so they may live or die with it. This caused a divide amongst the knights, but Garo arrived to calm the situation down. Kouga promised to find a means to cure everyone of their situation. However, things looked bleak as Sigma revealed his offer was a lie and it was a ploy to gather all the knights in one spot to finish them all once and for all. It was during this time that Garo made a deal with the entity Gajari to transfer him to where Sigma was so he could face him. Kouga managed to cut off Sigma's Horror-infested hand and it cured everyone of their cursed mark. With every knight cured of their condition, Rei and Leo volunteered to go after Kouga while the rest of the knights regain control of their districts. Sigma had stolen the Madō Train and attempted to use the moon's power to help destroy the knights and bring a new world order. However, Garo stopped Sigma by cutting down his infected arm. However, Sigma survived and kidnapped Kouga. Sigma regenerated his damaged arm and decided to enact Idea. Using his powers, he took the remains of the Madō Train and Ganon's corpse to a gateway to the Makai Realm. Thanks to Kouga's friends, they were able to save him from becoming a part of Idea, but Sigma realized his creation. Unfortunately, Sigma's creation was short-lived as Ganon awakened and took control of Idea for herself. Lord, Baron, and Zero were unable to stop the monstrosity and Wataru was injured. Tsubasa made it to the Makai Realm after taking care of his affairs. He teamed up with Rei and Kouga, the trio summoned their armors for horseback combat. Charging into the field of battle, Dan rode with Hayate to spear through all of Sigma's Gōryū units to Idea. As there were larger numbers of gōryū, they prevented the trio from breaking through. However, the tide changed when all the other knights arrived to assist. While Tsubasa and the rest of the knights continued their battle, Garo managed to break free from the fight to take on Ganon. However, it wasn't enough. Ganon intends to take Idea into the mortal realm to plunge it into darkness. With the help of the priests, they gave their brushes to the knights to fire their strongest magical attack. With all the knights firing at once, they successfully destroyed Idea. However, Ganon's head survives. Kouga used his brush to finish off the remains of Ganon, ending the battle. In the end, Garo must honor his deal with Gajari and head to the Promised Land. Kouga intended to quietly leave but was greeted by all his friends. Tsubasa also came to see off Kouga, everyone wished him well and he ventured the Promised Land. Demon Dragon of the Blue Cries After Garo left for the Promised Land, Tsubasa resumed his duties in Kantai as a trainer. Tsubasa is teaching a new batch of fledgling knights to succeed as the next generation of protectors. However, he's also involved in the Judgement Tournament. It's a tournament against other knights and the strongest will win the prize of entering the Land of the Dead to see their loved ones once again. Tsubasa made it to the finals with Rei and was curious is there someone Rei wanted to see. Rei didn't give a proper answer and switched topic. Rei had hoped Tsubasa wouldn't use magic in their battle, but Leo said magic is allowed so long as it's not used with a Madō Brush. Tsubasa assured he'll go all out and expects Rei to do the same. Leo laments Kouga couldn't be there to watch the two, but Rei and Tsubasa believed Kouga would face the winner of the tournament to test his mettle. Ultimately, Rei defeated Tsubasa, but Rei would shortly have a private match with Kouga. Makai Tales During Tsubasa's training days, he made a great friend during his apprenticeship, Kazuma. He was strong enough to defeat Tsubasa many times in duels and considered his personality like the sun. Unfortunately, Kazuma suffered a major injury that prevented him from ever graduating into a Makai Knight. With his goal of becoming a knight gone, Kazuma became a civilian. Wondering does his friend still have the heart of a protector, Tsubasa ventured into the city to find his old friend. Unfortunately, Tsubasa had no idea where to find him and attempted to track him down based on known associates and odd jobs Kazuma had taken. While sitting down at the sidewalk, a bunch of teenage girls passed through. Goruba thought the girls made him think of Rin. However, Tsubasa remarked those girls made him wonder how would Rin turn out if she had a normal life. Resuming his search, he found out Kazuma used to hang out at a hostess club. When a girl grabbed Tsubasa for his attention, Goruba laughed and thought he must be in heaven right now. In this advanced age, the hostess thought Goruba was an electronic talking bracelet. As the girls tried to get him to buy a drink, Jabi intervened. The two sat together to catch up. Jabi decided to give him a hand as he's too foreign to modern city life. During the night, Jabi continued to trail Tsubasa. He didn't want her help, but he had no idea how to find Kazuma at the same time. While asking Goruba for help, the bracelet detected a Horror. Jabi reminded him it wasn't jurisdiction, but he didn't care and slew the Horror. He later successfully tracked Kazuma down at a fine dining restaurant by the bay. Kazuma looked like he ran away because of embarrassment, but it was really to avoid him. Tsubasa already knew his friend was gone, taken by a Horror. Engaged in combat, he took the battle to a parking garage. While facing him, Kazuma remarked he had something to say to him, but forgot after he became a Horror. Jabi jumped in to help Tsubasa and Dan successfully defeated Kazuma's demon beast form. Returned to his human form, Tsubasa watched his former friend vaporize. Goruba reflected the irony that a man that was like the sun had to live like a shadow. However, Tsubasa reflected he was the true shadow. In order to protect humanity, he became a shadow, the fate of Makai Knights. At a rooftop with Jabi, Tsubasa told her it had to be him to finish him. Jabi thought Tsubasa went to find his friend because he became a Horror, but he was there to see did he still have his heart as a knight. While he was happy to know his knight's heart remained, he lost himself as a Horror. He wanted to know what Kazuma had to say, but he had forgotten it. Tsubasa felt darkness is so terrifying. Jabi thought maybe that's what Kazuma had to say, that darkness can affect the frailty of a person. Tsubasa got emotional and the two embraced each other to mourn Kazuma. The following day, still following Tsubasa, he got annoyed and told Jabi to return to Kantai. However, Jabi insisted she'll be there for him always. Touched by Jabi's words, he wanted to tell her how he felt about her. However, Goruba interjected to tell him to finish crossing the road before he got beeped off by a car. Tsubasa took the chance to grab Jabi's hand the two started walking, suggesting the start of a romantic relationship. Pics Gallery Dan Knight & the White Night.png|Knight of the White Night Tsubasa Vs Friend.jpg Tsubasa 3.jpg Tsubasa 2.jpg Tsubasa 1.jpg Tsubasa & Jabi.jpg Tsubasa & Jabi 2.jpg Tsubasa & Jabi 3.jpg Tsubasa & Arrow.jpg|Tsubasa holding the Phosphorous Arrow Relationships *[[Rin Yamagatana|'Rin Yamagatana']]: Tsubasa's baby sister, he has been highly controlling of her as he wants to protect her. However, his intense nature at times drives her to work against him. Ultimately, the two reconciled their problems and got closer. However, as Rin is a young adult now, they see each other less due to her priestess training. *[[Jabi|'Jabi']]: His partner and girlfriend. Originally, he viewed Jabi as a dark entity as she returned to the mortal realm and presumed dead. However, she forced him to feel her breast and breath, making him uneasy. He later acknowledged her after Jabi risked her life to save Rin and became Rin's trainer. Despite all their experiences together, Tsubasa has always kept himself distant and ungrateful at times for her willingness to care for him. After the events of Makai Tales, Tsubasa couldn't ignore his feelings for Jabi anymore. He couldn't talk about his feelings for her and so he held her hand and the two starts a romantic relationship. Notes & Trivia *Tsubasa is portrayed by Shouma Yamamoto who also portrayed Taiga Nobori, Kamen Rider Saga/Kamen Rider Dark Kiva & Takato Shiramine, Kamen Rider Rey from Kamen Rider Kiva. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Original Series Makai Knight Category:Makai Knight Category:White Knight